Cuando Nos Conocimos
by K Guz
Summary: "Pasaba cada día pensando que no volvería a verte, pensando una y otra vez en ti, en tus ojos y en tu sonrisa... no creía que te nos volveriamos a ver, mucho menos de esta manera..." Eren x Levi - One Shot - Romance - Trágico - Yaoi - Shingeki no Kyojin


_Holis~ *saluda desde su cuevita*_

 _Bueno, bienvenidos a mi cabecita... sientense comodas y disfruten de este Fic que escribi... es un ONESHOT_

 _Si gustan que agregue otro final o un extra, diganme en los reviews... ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Será POV Eren, quedán advertid s! Espero les guste n/n_

 _Una cosa mas, para ambientar la historia les sugiero escuchar esta canción: I can't forgive Violin... gracias a ella esta historia llevo buen pie._

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** : _Pao-chan por ser mi primera gran lectora y opninon... gracias a tu santa aprobación me anime a publicar este oneshot... a Ester-chan de la pagina de Facebook... gracias por el nombre querida n.n_

 **Dislairmer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan o Ataque a los Titanes) y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama..._

 **Contenido:** _Yaoi (chico x chico) | Eren x Levi (Riren o Ereri, queda a la imaginacion de la lectora) | OCC (algo leve) | ONESHOT | U. A._

 _COMENCEMOS~_

* * *

No sé cómo empezar esto… sé que debería decirte muchas cosas, créeme que nunca imagine verme en esta situación… pero me gustaría decirte como me fue todo para mí en este tiempo… contarte todo lo que pase y viví.

Empezando con algo sencillo, sin importar que no respondas pronto, así quiero comenzar.

 _¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?_

Fue curioso y algo gracioso… a mi parecer.

Yo en ese momento creí que me moriría de la vergüenza. Quizá pensabas en ese momento lo idiota que era y tienes razón, lo fui esa vez. Aun lo recuerdo.

Estabas para mi ese día, ayudándome como siempre lo hacías desde ese momento. No entendía tus razones, aunque nunca las cuestione, pero lo aceptaba… te aceptaba.

Estaba todo empapado ese día… lo recuerdo…

También recuerdo cuando iba caminando tranquilamente bajo ese negro cielo, supuse que debí hacerle caso a mi madre con eso de llevar un paraguas al salir de casa… pero no me arrepiento de no haberla escuchado.

Fue muy rápido… la lluvia golpeo mi espalda causándome temblores. No eran simples gotas, eran un gran diluvio a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Tome mi abrigo y cubrí mi mochila, debía protegerla porque dentro llevaba un trabajo que me salvaría de estar en clases extras con el profesor de inglés. Así que por eso deje que la lluvia me cayera en la cabeza.

*suspiro*

Te preguntaras porque no entre a un edificio a cubrirme enseguida, pues… en ese mismo momento cruzaba por una gran plaza. No me quedo de otra más que correr para salir de ahí.

Finalmente, pare debajo de una gran lona que anunciaba un increíble e inútil descuento, de la cual escurría el agua y me caía en la frente.

De un momento a otro tú me protegiste de eso. El paraguas que me tendiste me cubría la cabeza, a cambio tú desprotegías tu propio cuerpo.

Recuerdo ver tu expresión molesta al ver que no decía nada, debí haber tenido una expresión estúpida y me disculpo por ello… solo que me pareciste deslumbrante.

Creo que debí decírtelo en ese momento… me arrepiento no haberlo hecho. Aunque quizá me golpearías después.

Solo pude verte confundido y aceptar ese paraguas. Recuerdo el tacto de tus manos cuando lo recibí… un escalofrió cruzo por mi brazo al tocar tus frías manos.

Dije un débil gracias y para cuando alcé la vista te habías ido con la capucha de aquella sudadera vieja ya sobre tu cabeza.

Quise alcanzarte, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no pude. Aun no sé porque… nunca te había visto en mi vida.

Al llegar a clases recuerdo la vergüenza y burla por andar empapado durante las primeras horas. Claro que fue más grande cuando te vi cruzar esas puertas…con esa expresión solitaria escondida en esos grises ojos que se iluminaron al verme.

El profesor parecía conocerte, se sentía afortunado de tenerte cerca… lo sé porque no dejaba de apretujar sus manos sobre tus hombros al presentarte esa vez, y recuerdo también que, sonreía más de lo habitual.

Parecías algo incómodo por ello, igual yo… no sabía porque, pero no soportaba ver a ese tipo sobre ti…

Claro que solo le reste importancia… que idiota soy ¿no crees? Después de todo, solo eras un completo extraño… un nuevo alumno en pleno verano.

Solo entonces ahí conocí tu nombre…

Con una voz clara y algo melancólica, hablaste. Acariciando cada una de las silabas que soltabas con total elegancia.

" _Es un presumido"_

Escuche decir eso de mi amigo-rival, él nunca te agrado del todo. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero en ese entonces lo viste fijamente, Jean solo entorno los ojos al sentir que lo veías, supongo que desde ahí comenzó su discreta rivalidad.

Quise que me vieras también, aunque no de la misma forma… pensar eso me hizo sentir algo estúpido así que escondí mi cara detrás de mi mejor amiga.

Así pasaban los días y las semanas… solo eran rumores que sabía de ti…

" _aquel misterioso chico no destacaba mucho", "Se la pasaba en su mundo", "no tiene amigos en el instituto", "seguro es un delincuente"._

Me intrigabas, quería hablarte… quería conocerte.

Pero… yo…

Durante el almuerzo de un miércoles, hablaba con mis amigos… ¿los recuerdas? Aún sigo en contacto con ellos… al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Armin, Mikasa y Marco… debes recordarlos porque ese día fue cuando empezaste a almorzar con todos nosotros.

Recuerdo que ibas caminando de regreso de la sala de maestros, nunca te pregunte porque ibas siempre ahí… aunque ahora creo saberlo.

Te veías afligido y algo molesto, eso no me importo. Me acerque a ti a pesar de que cabía la posibilidad de que me golpearas.

" _Ah, el chico de los calzones húmedos"_

Me sentí avergonzado… ¿por qué me recordabas así?

Tú te sorprendiste al saber que recordaba tu nombre.

" _Creía que a nadie le importaba…"_

Escuche que llegaste a murmurar eso mientras te llevaba arrastrando hasta los comedores. Lo ignore, creía que era solo mi imaginación.

Ese día no traías tu almuerzo, así que entre todos te compartimos del nuestro. Tu cara de incredulidad me pareció adorable e incluso hizo sonrojar al mismísimo Jean, je… pero la sonrisa que nos diste fue lo más bello que en la vida logre ver.

Te volviste alguien especial para mi desde ese momento, me arrepiento el no haberlo dicho que desde esa ocasión tú me estabas enamorando… mucho.

Nunca supe el porqué de eso… solo sucedía, así son las cosas.

Llevaba seis meses de conocerte y sentía que era de toda la vida. Éramos prácticamente inseparables… solíamos hacer los deberes juntos, estudiábamos juntos… hablábamos y tonteábamos de cosas insignificantes… Nada era en el sentido romántico, ni le rosaba… pero me hacía sentir especial el solo hacerte reír.

Mis amigos me molestaban a veces por ello, decían que los abandonaba… claro que era en broma ya que nunca me aparte de ellos ni ellos de mi… No me dejaron solo… incluso cuando sufrí… cuando me sentí morir…

Tal vez nunca lo dije como debió hacerse, debí haberlo hecho… ¿no crees?

Todo era tan bello… no se… no sé porque las cosas sucedieron de ese modo. No te culpo ni nada por el estilo…

Pero… Estaba tan emocionado… era durante una excursión, lo recuerdo bien.

Armin había logrado cubrirme durante la noche… despistando a los profesores… aproveche y entonces te busque en ese gran campamento.

Corrí como no tienes idea por un gran camino de rocas, el sudor corría por mis mejillas y mi respiración era un frenesí sin fin. Me sentía extrañamente feliz… creía que me dirías que sí, creía que… podría estar feliz contigo, que me haría de una vida contigo.

*sonrisa*

No me importaba si mi padre me desheredaba o mi mama tuviese un ataque, en ese entonces con tan solo 17 años no me importaban muchas cosas. Eso del porque Jean siempre me molestaba y envidiaba… o eso dice él.

Debí detenerme, quisiera decirle a mi yo de ese entonces que se detuviera… que lo intentara otro día… que no fuera…

Pero no puedo hacerlo…

El sufrir también es parte del crecimiento.

¿Cierto?

*largo silencio*

Entendí entonces porque me parecías tan inalcanzable.

Esa noche pude escuchar dos cosas: mi corazón romperse como un gran cristal y esos inquietantes sonidos que ronroneaban y gritaban un solo nombre… que no era el mío.

Podía ver tus ojos atreves de la puerta entre abierta, brillaban como zafiros bajo la luz artificial… es gracioso que solo entonces supe su verdadero color, a pesar de que muchas ocasiones te lo pregunté y nunca me aseguraste nada.

Unos ojos finos y felinos que al cruzarse con los míos se desprendieron de todo su brillo. Me parecieron entonces insignificantes. Poco a poco se abrían más y más expresando todo su pánico.

Me alejaba completamente en calma dejando atrás toda mi ilusión y mi alma. Me sentía insignificante…

Lamento decirlo, pero es la verdad… así lo sentí…

Era una amarga sensación que me cambio.

No llore… siempre que me dolía algo acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero esa vez no sentía nada por lo cual tampoco hice algo. No lo asimilaba.

Nunca le dije a nuestros amigos que sucedió esa noche, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, no me atreví nunca a decírselo a alguien. Puedes estar tranquilo…

Claro que después de eso las cosas fueron distintas entre nosotros y lo lamento, de verdad. Solo que no lo soportaba.

Esos bellos seis meses a tu lado durante el instituto fueron los mejores que pase alguna vez y no me arrepiento de ello, tampoco de conocerte, aunque no niego que unas veces en mis momentos más duros hasta desee tu muerte… pero debes entender que también soy humano y como me solías decir solo era un simple mocoso idiota.

Entonces pasado el tiempo llego la graduación, fueron unas grandes lagrimas que se soltaron tan grandes como la lluvia del día en que nos conocimos. Todos en el grupo, no solo nuestros amigos.

Jean no paraba de abrazar a Mikasa, gritando lo mucho que la extrañaría durante la universidad… ¿Y cómo no?, todos la extrañaríamos ya que era quien siempre nos hacia la tarea cuando se nos olvidaba.

¿Te acuerdas de esa noche?

Yo recuerdo cruzar miradas contigo esa vez, era nuestra última fiesta juntos…

Yo no quería quedar por siempre en malos términos contigo. Nunca te di la oportunidad de que me explicaras algo desde que los vi a ti y a esa persona. No quería saber nada, pero era algo que no debía quedarse así por siempre.

La última vez que nos vimos fue ese día… tu hablaste ante todos antes de que lograra decirte si quiera una palabra. Anunciaste que no te presentarías a la graduación y que esa sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

Estabas sonriendo de manera encantadora, alzando el vaso de ponche para hacer un brindis en nuestro honor, por nuestra generación. Solo entonces vi tus ojos… eran como los de un niño destrozado.

Quería ir detrás de ti y abrazarte, pero mis piernas no se movían. Quería gritar tu nombre y suplicar que te quedaras un rato más… pero no me salía la voz.

En esa noche de invierno, dando las doce todos se emocionaron y se reunieron junto a la ventana al ver la blanca nieve caer. Yo no me moví para nada, seguía observándote.

Estabas frente a mi…

Nadie lo sabía y lo sé porque nadie se acercó a ti. Era el único que lo sabía y no hice nada tampoco. Permanecí en ese mismo sitio con los ojos afligidos, a punto de llorar.

Tu solo me sonreíste y te fuiste murmurando un adiós a la distancia.

*jadeos*

¿Por qué no te detuve? ¿Por qué no fui tras de ti?

¿Por qué no me atreví en simplemente desearte un feliz cumpleaños?

Aquella noche de invierno terminaste por llevártelo todo lo que me quedaba y sin saberlo. Aquel 25 de diciembre me quitaron todo… ¿ahora entiendes porque odiaba las navidades?

Esa cruda noche de invierno llore después de mucho tiempo. Como no tienes idea… parecía un bebe recibiendo su primera nalgada al nacer. Fui muy ruidoso… agradezco que esa noche mi padre invitase a una cena romántica a mi madre, así vendrían hasta el día siguiente.

Me sentí en paz y me dejé llevar… llorando todo lo que quedaba de esa noche.

Lo lamento, mi intención no es que te sientas mal ahora… solo quiero que sepas lo que sentí y siento ahora.

*carraspeos *

Al día siguiente tenía una terrible jaqueca y los ojos como los de un sapo. Mi garganta me ardía como si tuviese cristales rotos dentro.

*risita*

Después de llorar tanto me decidí en cambiar y ser alguien mejor. En que debía esforzarme para entrar a la universidad donde mi padre estudio, graduarme, trabajar y en un futuro casarme y darle a mi madre esos nietos que tanto anhelaba. Ser feliz a pesar de que lo nuestro termino sin siquiera haber sido algo.

Pero también eso es parte de crecer, ¿no? ahora lo entiendo.

Tuvieron que pasar tantos años para comprenderlo al fin, ¿cierto?

Aunque creo que no he madurado lo suficiente…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Un celular comenzó a emitir un leve sonido dentro de los bolsillos de aquella gabardina. Aquel joven hombre se estremeció por un momento y contesto enseguida… no sin antes pedir disculpas._

 _Revolvía su propio cabello sin dejar de observar la delgada figura frente a él… sus ojos verdes de iluminaban y sus carnosos labios se curveaban lentamente._

−Lo siento… llegare tarde hoy. ¿puedes cuidarlo un rato más? Pasare por él después de que termine aquí… si… lo siento Mikasa… − _rascaba su barbilla de tres días sin rasurar de manera infantil._ −Eres cruel…

 _Al colgar volvió a sentarse frente a esa cama, mirando a la persona sobre ella._

−Perdóname… era Mikasa… me dijo que te mandaba saludos y que se pasaría por aquí a verte. Ella es una buena mujer ahora, ¿sabes? Conoció a alguien en su trabajo, es alguien increíble… algo testaruda y malhumorada, pero la trata bien. Me recordaba en cierta parte a ti. − _dejo escapar una risita ante la visión de cómo sería si aquella rubia y el azabache se conocieran._ −Levi… quisiera que conocieras a alguien más también… es alguien muy especial para mí, al igual que lo eres tú. Es un buen chico… solo tiene seis años, pero es muy listo y… da unos increíbles dolores de cabeza… supongo que ahora se por lo que pasaron tú y mi madre. Hey Levi… ¿Cuándo me responderás? − _su voz se quebraba… se acercó más a él para tomar su mano, igual de fría que en ese entonces._

−Han pasado doce años desde que no nos vemos… quiero estar contigo ahora, quiero… quiero que conozcas a mi hijo… él… se llama Lev, ¿sabes? Se llama así por ti… Lev… ha pasado por mucho… él… − _no lo soporto y cuando menos lo vio venir las lágrimas ya rondaban por ambas mejillas._ −el perdió a su madre muy pequeño, ¿sabes? Me fue muy difícil criarlo sin ella… no te preocupes, ella era una muy buena persona. Me sentí muy afortunado de conocerla y te juro que sufrí demasiado al perderla… sufrí más cuando…. cuando mi pequeño me preguntaba por su madre… fue duro. Y luego… un par de años después supe de tu condición. Hombre, creo que estoy maldito. − _una risa amarga salió de su boca de manera inconsciente._

 _Envolvió aquella mano entre las suyas y la cerco a su boca, dándole una suave caricia mientras la apretaba._

 _Alzo la vista levemente para verlo mejor, llevaba sobre su rostro aquella mascarilla que le permitía respirar y el cabello negro más largo de lo usual. Su frente levemente agrietada por una fea y reciente herida. Aun rojiza._

− ¿Cómo terminaste así? Yo… no quiero que… − _tragó saliva_. −nunca te dije lo que tenía que decirte hace años… debí hacerlo, pero nunca tuve el valor.

 _La máquina junto a su cuerpo hacia un único y rítmico sonido. Que se debilitaba. Que se apagaba como esa vida…_

−Yo…

" **Te amo"**

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
